KLPX
KLPX is a CBS-owned-and-operated television station that serves the Junction, TX market. The station broadcasts on Channel 13 and is owned by ViacomCBS as part of a triopoly with CW owned-and-operated station KLHX (channel 42) and Paramount Television Network owned-and-operated station KCVQ (channel 18). All three stations share studio and office facilities located on North 18th Street in Junction with transmitting facilities located in Segovia, Texas. The station is also one of the only two stations, along with an RKO station, not affected by the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. History KLPX was launched Aug. 21, 1955 by the Juction Eagle Communications (owners of the Junction Eagle newspaper). KLPX immediately became a CBS affiliate for the city of Juction. Because of the fact that they had a newspaper background, KLPX quickly became the no. 1 station in the Juction market. By 1975, KLPX and ABC affiliate KGOI were battling for the top spot in the Juction market. (KJNT's ratings sunk thanks to NBC's overall rating sinking by 1975). From 1977-84, KLPX and KGOI were 1 and 2 in the market, but thanks to NBC rising up in the rating (and at the same time CBS and ABC falling) KLPX became the no. 1 station in the market, a spot held there until 2004 when KLPX once again became the no. 1 station in the market. In 1990, Junction Eagle Communications sold KLPX to Westinghouse Broadcasting (Group W). About 5 years later, Westinghouse merged into CBS, and KLPX became a CBS Owned and Operated (O&O) station. Website History *www.klpx.com (1996–2005) *www.cbs13klpx.com (2005–2007) *www.cbsjunction.com (2007–2015) *www.junction.cbslocal.com (2015–present) News Themes *KLPX 1974 News Theme (1974-1981) *Theme from 'Firepower' - Gato Barbieri (1981-1986) *KLPX 1986 News Theme (1986-1992) *CBS Affiliate Package - Unknown (1992-1996) *Third Coast - Stephen Arnold Music (1996-2001) *Newswire - 615 Music (2001-2007) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (2007-present) Newscast Titles *''The Eagle-Eye Report'' (1955–1964) *''The KLPX-TV Report'' (1964–1971) *''NewsScene 13'' (1971–1976) *''TV-13 News'' (1976–1980) *''KLPX 13 News'' (1980–1987) *''Channel 13 News'' (1987–1995) *''CBS 13 News'' (1995–present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) *Dan Burke - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2018) *Colleen Moxie - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2003) *Scott Lyons - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2000; formerly of KNUJ) *Susan Nichols - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2001) *Holly Mandard - anchor; weekend evenings (2006) *Jim Carson - anchor; weekend evenings (2004) CBS 13 Weather Force *Duncan Rushford - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (1995) *Max Gringino - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1992) *Liz Chowlin - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2014) CBS 13 Sports *Eric Parnell - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2018) *Bart McCraken - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2009) Current On-Air Reporters *Yvonne Zappos - general assignment reporter (2015) *Cindy Schuyler - general assignment reporter (1998; formerly of WBSM) *Sheldon Horne - general assignment reporter (2018) *Vick DeMick - general assignment reporter (2002) *George Long - general assignment reporter (2009; formerly of WIXT) *Dave Goldberg - general assignment reporter (1999) Former On-Air Staff * Paul Torsin - anchor (1980-2000; now at KCVQ) * Laura Sanders - anchor (1985-2001; now at KNXJ) * Mike Woodward - chief meteorologist (1983-1992; now anchor at KRHP) * Kevin Seawell - sports director (1980-1989; now at KJTT) * Daniel Norse - sports reporter (1989-2009; now reporter/fill-in anchor at KLHX) * Joe Osbourne - weekend evening anchor (1997-2004; now at KWLD) * Thomas Luck - chief meteorologist (1966-1983) Died in 2015 * Sara Thompson - anchor (1983-1985) * Billy Bob Bjorkan - sports director (1989-2018) * Dick Schinder - morning anchor (1985-2018) now retired * Paul Macklen - reporter (1983-2018) now retired Voice Over History *"Now. Paul Torsin, Chief Meteorologist Thomas Luck, and Sports with Kevin Seawell, This is KLPX 13 News at (time)." (1980-1983) *"Now. Paul Torsin, Sara Thompson, Chief Meteorologist Mike Woodward, and Sports with Kevin Seawell, This is KLPX 13 News at (time)." (1983-1985) *"Now. Paul Torsin, Laura Sanders, Chief Meteorologist Mike Woodward, and Sports with Kevin Seawell, This is KLPX 13 News at (time)." (1985-1987) *"Now. Paul Torsin, Laura Sanders, Chief Meteorologist Mike Woodward, and Sports with Kevin Seawell, This is Channel 13 News at (time)." (1987-1989) *"Now. From Junction's Leading News Source, This is Channel 13 News (at time)." (1989-1994) *"First For Local News, Channel 13 News at (time) Starts Right Now." (1994-1995) *"You're Watching Junction's Number 1 News Team, Now with Coverage You Can Count on. This is CBS 13 News at (time)." (1995-2002) *"From Junction's First Choice for News, This is CBS 13 News at (time of newscast)." (2002-2007) *"From The News Leader in HD, This is CBS 13 News at (time)." (2007-present) Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1997-1998 Programming Schedule from April 13-19, 1997 Logos Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KLPX.png|KLPX Logo from 1995-2007 KLPX New Logo.png|KLPX Logo from 2007-2017 Slogans * "The Best is Right Here on Channel 13."/"Channel 13 is Easy on the Eyes." (1973-1974) * "See the Best...Channel 13." (1974-1975) * "Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 13." (1975-1976) * "The Hot Ones on Channel 13." (1976-1977) * "There's Something in the Air on Channel 13." (1977-1978) * "Channel 13. Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On." (1978-1979) * "We're Looking Good, on Channel 13." (1979-1980) *"Channel 13, Looking Good Together." (1980-1981) *"Reach for the Stars on Channel 13." (1981-1982) *"Great Moments on Channel 13." (1982-1983) *"February Looks Great on Channel 13." (February 1983) *"We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 13." (1983-1984) *"You and Channel 13, We've Got the Touch." (1984-1985) *"We've Got the Touch on Channel 13." (1985-1986) *"Share the Spirit on Channel 13." (1986-1987) *"Channel 13 Spirit, Oh Yes!" (1987-1988) *"You Can Feel It on Channel 13." (1988-1989) *"Junction, Get Ready for Channel 13." (1989-1991) *"The Look of Junction is Channel 13!" (1991-1992) *"This is CBS, on Channel 13." (1992-1994) *"Channel 13, It's All Right Here." (1993-1994) *"I am Channel 13 People." (1994-1995) *"You're on CBS 13." (1995-1996) *"Welcome Home to CBS 13." (1996-1997) *"The Address is CBS 13. Welcome Home." (1997-1999) *"The News Leader in HD!" (1998-present) *"The Address is CBS 13." (1999-2000) *"CBS 13, It's All Here." (2000-2005) *"Junction's Most Watched Station is CBS 13." (2004-present) *"Everybody's Watching CBS 13." (2005-2006) *"We Are CBS 13!" (2006-2009) *"Only Junction's CBS 13, Only CBS." (2009-present) Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 13 Category:Junction, TX Category:Texas Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955